


Covet

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-25
Updated: 2006-06-25
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Roy's fetishes have changed a lot over the years.





	Covet

Somewhere along the way, Dick Grayson had claimed the title of The World's Sexiest Superhero.  Roy's not really sure when or how that had happened, frankly, because though the dorky, pun-loving Robbie of his youth had turned a fair number of heads - including Roy's own - he'd never exactly been viewed as Brad Pitt material.  That role belonged to Roy.  Naturally.

But, Dick isn't Short Pants anymore, and the women and men of their world apparently woke up and smelled the Dick-flavored coffee.  Given that the rest of the world is  a full decade behind Roy, he likes to listen and watch the reactions of the people finally catching up to him in the lusting after Dick Grayson department.  Roy has great sympathy to the personality traits that spark interest - great listener, sweet, loyal, and a touch of unattainable that make the whole package that much more desirable.  Yep.  Been there, done that.

But it is eavesdropping on the comments about Dick's various physical traits that has  become Roy's favorite adult pastime.  To no great surprise, it's the ass that catches everyone's attention.  The finely shaped chest, sculpted abs, and calves of iron are forgotten the minute anyone lays eyes on the highly coveted hind parts.

It *is* a very nice ass, of course.  But, even as he listens to Mia and Kyle's appreciative comparisons while they wait for Connor and Dick to return to the rendezvous point , he wonders what any of Dick's admirers would think if they knew that the man that had lusted after Dick since they were both teenagers hadn't even noticed the ass until they were old enough to drink.  Legally.  Because parts of Dick's body that rarely get appreciated these days had distracted Roy's attention to the point that he hadn't even thought to look at the very part that would have played a vital role in their sex life if Roy's fantasies had ever came true.  Roy supposes that would shock a lot of people, if he was ever actually going to tell a soul.  Anyone  who has  the slightest inkling of his attraction to Dick Grayson (and contrary to Grace’s opinion, Roy is  sure that isn’t everyone else on the planet) would normally assume that Dick’s ass had been the catalyst in that attraction.  

But when they'd been thirteen, it had been Dick's legs.

Roy had actually been very concerned about the attraction when he'd realized he had it.  It wasn't because Dick was a guy, so much. Roy had spent enough time listening to Ollie's liberal rants to be bothered about Dick's gender.  So being attracted to a guy?  Not a big deal. But being attracted to a guy's legs?  Definitely a big deal. Roy hadn't ever heard of anyone- male or female, straight or gay - being attracted to a dude's legs.  Women's legs were, of course, acceptable to lust after, but Roy had been pretty sure that the way he felt for the legs poking out of Robbie's ridiculous costume wasn't *normal.*  When those first jerk off sessions, featuring a man that Roy only occasionally engaged in civil conversations with, began and ended with *those legs,* Roy had truly began to wonder whether or not he had a fetish.  At thirteen, he'd still been unfucked up enough to want to be normal.

His fears had been allayed with time.  No other set of legs - male or female - affected Roy the way Robbie's had. 

As time passed and they both grew older, Roy's obsession with touching Dick's legs only grew.  His own legs had taken on enough hair to make an orangutan jealous, but the object of his affection continued to have baby smooth legs.  Roy wanted nothing more than to reach over and run his hands over that skin. His fantasies by this point focused heavily on discovering whether or not his hands would find a stubble where hair had grown and been removed.  Because, hey, body builders waxed, and maybe acrobats did too.

But Roy had never discovered the answer to that question, because he'd never touched Dick, he'd never asked, and Dick had moved on to his first Nightwing costume.

Roy had missed the legs at first.  On some nights, he even jerked off to them.  But the first Nightwing costume had dipped down in the front exposing what could only be called Dick's man cleavage, revealing that yes, in fact, acrobats did wax.  If the Robin costume had been a tease, the first Nightwing costume had been an *invitation.*  It may have looked very much like a gay alien pimp suit, complete with fringe that looked suspiciously like feathers, but the taunt skin it covered was an *adult* chest.  It had been a sign that if Roy had possessed an ounce more courage, he could have reached over and claimed what he so badly wanted. After all, when Dick had shed his Robin clothes, he'd also shed his childish puppy love fascination with Batgirl and moved on to a much more adult relationship with Kory.  That relationship was obviously doomed, so maybe. . .

There had been times he'd come so very close, but other. . . events had gotten in the way.   The closest Roy had ever came to making a move were the many times he'd made fun of that first costume.  He'd done the same, of course, with the short pants, but Dick had never caught on to Roy's true intentions. 

Dick could have no idea how much Roy missed the first Nightwing suit when it was gone.

The second Nightwing costume had covered up most of Dick's skin.  In retrospect, Roy knows that it was the first time Dick had begun his now infamous procedure of shutting himself off from the rest of the world.  But he hadn't known that *then*- all he'd known was that the only available skin to lust after was above the neck.  He'd thought of kissing Dick when he'd worn the other two costumes, of course, and even more so when Dick was in civilian clothes, but the second Nightwing costume's accentuating of the face made the act take precedence in Roy's fantasies.  In Roy's perfect fantasy world, that mouth spent a lot of time pressed up against Roy's own or wrapped around Roy's cock. 

Roy hadn't seen a lot of the second Nightwing costume- it had been worn during the Great Titan Separation.  But when it was replaced with the third and current Nightwing costume, Roy missed it's presence as much as he missed the Robin costume and the first Nightwing costume.

The third costume, Roy realizes now, was the Dick Grayson equivalent of putting up a wall around himself. The second costume might have covered up his skin, but it still had the ridiculous bright yellow "wings" that proudly proclaimed Dick's circus heritage.  The current costume has nothing of the sort.  There isn't a stitch of yellow, red, or green.  There are only two shades of blue, most of which is dark enough to be Batman black.

It was the during the first conversation he'd ever had with Dick while wearing the third Nightwing costume that Roy had noticed the infamous ass for the first time.   It really was a nice ass, and Roy entertained several fantasies about being buried in said ass, but every time Roy looked at it, he was struck by the knowledge that Dick's ass couldn't hold a candle to Dick's legs, chest, or mouth.

When Roy had been a child, Hal Jordan had given him a bit of advice that Roy had desperately clung to during every bad event in his life.  Hal's advice was, "When you're having a bad day, take a moment to think how it could be worse.  Then be thankful you aren't there yet." It had sounded perfectly reasonable at the time, but Roy had disregarded the moment the third Nightwing costume had walked into their lives. 

He'd remembered it on Dick's wedding day.

He remembers it every night, as a matter of fact, as he takes his place at Dick's side.  He remembers it as he forces himself to be content with being the man's crime fighting partner, since it's better than not having Dick in his life at all.  Mostly, he remembers the advice Hal had given him because the costume that Roy had once hated now contributes to his fantasies with the same degree of importance as the first three costumes Dick had worn.  Dick's current form fitting costume includes a pair of dark blue gloves that hide Dick's wedding ring nicely.   Sure, the other costumes did too, but Roy hadn't ever had a reason to notice the gloves then. The sign of commitment presently on Dick's left hand gives Roy plenty of reason to focus on those gloved hands these days.

"It's a nice ass,"  Kyle says presently to Mia.  "But mine's nicer."

"Oh, please."  Though Roy's back is facing the teen, he knows by the tone of voice she's using that she's rolling her eyes at the youngest Green Lantern. 

"Hey!  Roy, you want to chime in sometime this century?"

"Like he'd be on *your* side," Mia grumbles.

"Actually, I am," Roy answers.  "It's not *that* great of an ass."

After all, it's not great enough of an ass to join Dick's legs, chest, mouth, and dark blue gloved hands in Roy's nightly fantasies.

"Thank you,"  Kyle says smugly.

"You're hopeless," Mia decides with a sigh of dejection.

Roy doesn't know if she's talking to Kyle or to him. But he doesn't argue with the sentiment.  



End file.
